


your arms, your warmth, your heart

by slytherrabbit



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of back hugs, daniel is touchy, woojin is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherrabbit/pseuds/slytherrabbit
Summary: Woojin doesn't know what to feel. Is he thrilled? Yes, since he just discovers a long overdue feeling he has for Daniel. Is he horrified? Sure, because it's Daniel and Woojin doesn't know if the feelings are reciprocated. Is he devastated? Absolutely, because Daniel already left and he completely misses his chance to do something about his feelings.(or, the five times Daniel back hugs Woojin and the one time when it's the other way around)





	your arms, your warmth, your heart

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, back hug is a nielcham thing and you can't convince me otherwise. second of all, this is a self-indulging fic hence, the absolute fluff
> 
> i still have a Lot of improving to do and my writing is a bit boring and dull but i hope this is enough to contribute to the nielcham tag :3
> 
> (also, thank you to mikee/mooji/sinta for reading through and editing this fic, i love you bih <3)

1.

 

It's a Tuesday morning. Woojin slips out of his room, already showered and dressed to prepare and eat breakfast - which really consist of only a bowl of cereal and a much-needed warm cup of coffee. It has never been a problem for him to wake early in the morning, especially when he got a nice long sleep the night before.

But he couldn't say the same for his roommate, Daniel. Mornings and Daniel don't get along as well as he would like, and he blames it on the late-night gaming he does every night. When Woojin tells him to cut off some of the gaming time, Daniel refuses, making up excuses on how gaming is his life and he can't let his teammates down and how it's also a stress-reliever for him. So Woojin let him be and goes straight to bed himself, wondering how Daniel is older than him.

Woojin moves around the kitchen, grabbing a clean bowl and spoon, one of three cereal boxes from the upper left shelf and a carton of milk from the fridge that is thankfully not expired, and sets them all on the counter slash dining table before turning back to make coffee.

Daniel stumbles out of his room then, and Woojin doesn't need to look to know that he is a mess of unfortunate bed hair that could be mistaken as a bird's nest and has his eyes half opened, heavy from sleep.

"G'mornin'." Daniel mumbles, dragging his feet towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, hyung." Woojin replies, eyes focused on the amount of coffee he is putting inside the coffee machine.

Without a sound or warning, a pair of strong arms circles his waist loosely, the act followed by a chin propping on his shoulder. Woojin pauses in his movement, suppressing the urge to shudder from how warm Daniel feels pressed to his back.

Daniel doesn't seem to notice Woojin distraught state and hums, tightening his arms around Woojin's waist a bit.

"Make me some coffee too, Woojinie." Daniel says, moving slightly to place his head against the younger's shoulder comfortably and closing his eyes again.

It's a known fact that Daniel is usually a touchy-feely person, someone who likes skinship and Woojin out of all people would know it best, being the elder’s roommate for almost a year and a half. Daniel initiates skinship easily with people his comfortable with and Woojin knows sometimes Daniel does it unconsciously, like that one time when they were both watching a movie in the living room, sitting on the couch close enough to cuddle if they wanted to. Daniel had unconsciously rested his hand on Woojin's thigh for almost halfway through the movie before he realizes he was doing it and pulled his hand back with a sheepish laugh. Thankfully it was dark enough for Woojin to hide his red ears and cheeks.

And that was when they were two months into rooming together. As time flies by, Daniel's touching grows constant as he realizes his roommate doesn't mind it and Woojin's heart grows ten times bigger for his childish touchy hyung. Daniel doesn't need to know that though.

"Woojinie," Daniel's voice pulls him back to reality and goosebumps starts to raise from the hot breath hitting his ear.

"You know I always make enough for both of us." Woojin finally says, continuing to make the coffee that they both need to go through the day.

"And your morning breath stinks, hyung. Go shower and get ready for your class before it's late." Woojin elbows the older using his free arm and laughs when Daniel yelps, arms freeing the younger to clutch at his abused side.

"My breath doesn't stink." Daniel whines, rubbing at the spot where he got elbowed.

"Say that again after you brushed your teeth."

 

 

2.

 

Their dance team won the final competition. They did it. After months of hard practices and trainings, their team manages to snatch the champion title away from the other intimidatingly good competing dance teams. To say that Daniel is beyond happy would be an understatement.

As the co-captain of the team, Daniel ushers everyone to the middle of the stage for photo time and his teammates gladly obey, playfully fighting to be in the centre of the picture along the way.

It doesn't matter though because later the captain of the team, Sangyeob, knocks them on the head and tells them to make space for him in the middle, complaining about how his  _ ungrateful kids _ are treating him like he's not there.

Daniel watches all of these unfold with a laugh, while considering making Sangyeob's life harder by jumping into the picture and forcefully takes the center spot, just to see how the captain would react and for a good laugh.

Before he could act on his plan, Daniel's eyes stop on his roommate slash teammate, who is also the star of the team, Woojin. The younger is also laughing, head thrown back, eyes imitating crescent moon and his mouth wide opened, letting his snaggletooth out to be seen. Not to exaggerate but Daniel  _ melts _ at the image, the plan to annoy Sangyeob instantly forgotten.

He's pretty sure he has that dopey lovestruck smile on his face, but nobody is paying any attention to him right now, so he doesn't really care. He can watch Woojin smiling, laughing, or just simply being happy forever and he would never be sick of it because when Woojin is happy, then Daniel would be happy too.

But the moment shatters when their other teammate, Juhyung steps into his view.

Now Daniel has nothing against Juhyung or his presence but lately, Daniel notices how the other is constantly hovering around Woojin, talking and joking around with him while being handsy. Daniel is admittedly touchy himself but he's touchy with everyone (extra touchy with Woojin) and Juhyung is not, so it doesn't take long for him to come to a conclusion that Juhyung is crushing on Woojin and is trying to flirt with him.

And now Juhyung is subtly trying to wedge his way through the crowd of excited dancers towards the oblivious Woojin but it doesn't miss Daniel's prying eyes.

As Juhyung reaches Woojin, he slings an arm around his waist loosely, successfully pulling Woojin's attention towards himself and grins when their eyes meet. Unfortunately for Daniel, the ever-oblivious Woojin grins back and reciprocates the skinship by wrapping his arm around Juhyung's shoulders and then they are talking animatedly about stuff Daniel can't hear and doesn't care about.

Without sparing another thought, Daniel squeezes his way towards the two in determination to  _ cockblock and interrupt _ the little moment Juhyung thought they are having.

As he reaches behind them, Daniel snakes his own arm around Woojin's waist over Juhyung's arm. At the extra weight on his waist, Woojin glances back only to brighten immediately at the sight of his hyung, snatching away his attention from Juhyung and Daniel tries very hard to suppress the urge to throw a smug look at the gaping Juhyung.

"Hyung! Can you believe we won-" Woojin launches into an excited ramble and Daniel listens with a fond smile on his face.

"Okay, we're about to take a picture! Everyone move closer to the center!" Sangyeob yells above the noise, and they all stop their chattering for a bit to follow the instructions from the captain.

He doesn't feel Juhyung's arm ever removing itself, so Daniel looks down at his arm wrapping around Woojin over Juhyung's arm and trails his eyes up along the unwanted limb until they reach Juhyung's face, wondering why the guy is still here touching  _ his _ roommate.

He stares at Daniel, with a question and confusion in his eyes. And Daniel stares right back before cocking his brow in a challenging way and hopes it will intimidate the other guy.

When Daniel realizes Juhyung is still clueless about the situation, he leans in to the latter with an off-putting smile and towers over him before mouthing  _ Back. Off. _

At that, Juhyung flinches back instantly and finally pulls his arm off still-oblivious-Woojin and turns on his heels fast to go back to wherever he originally was. Daniel smirks in triumph at Juhyung's retreating figure and takes the chance to completely envelope Woojin in a back hug, grinning at the camera as the cameraman counts to three.

What Daniel doesn't notice is the younger's rapidly reddening ears.

 

 

3.

 

Woojin swears on his life to never let Daniel get shit-faced drunk ever again.

Daniel had been out with his friends celebrating at a bar close to their university after the submission of a soul-draining project and he texted Woojin that he would be home late, so Woojin prepared and ate dinner by himself that night before retreating to his room to study for an upcoming exam. That was it. Nothing unusual. That is until he gets a text an hour into midnight.

The thing is Woojin has never seen Daniel being this drunk for as long as they have been living together, what with the older having a really high tolerance to alcohol and all. So, when Woojin receives a gibberish and hard-to-comprehend text from Daniel four hours later, he knows immediately to drop everything he's doing and go pick up his no doubt shit-faced hyung.

He finds Daniel a few feet outside the bar, face a little red from the cold and possibly alcohol, crouching on the pavement and hugging his legs to rest his head on his knees, successfully forming a drunk Daniel ball. For someone who can effortlessly tower over people, Daniel looks incredibly small and vulnerable at the moment. Woojin's heart does a funny but not unpleasant clench.

Heart problems aside, Woojin shuffles closer to Daniel and looms over him, nudging Daniel's leg with his foot.

"Hyung," At the sound of his voice, Daniel's head promptly snaps up, before a lopsided grin takes place on his face. He looks very ecstatic to see Woojin.

"Woojinie..." Daniel slurs. Without missing a beat, he grabs onto Woojin and uses him as a platform to stand up on his numb legs, grunting as he does so. He then flops against Woojin's back, letting him support most of his weight and  _ giggles _ when the younger groans in protest.

"Ugh hyung,"

What could have made Daniel decide to drink until he's this drunk, Woojin doesn't know, but for now he focuses on not dropping the huge koala currently clinging to him stubbornly, ignoring the way his ears feel warm at the proximity.

Twenty minutes of walking from home to the bar just now didn't faze Woojin at all, but at the idea of dragging and carrying the oversized koala plastered to his side for undoubtedly more than twenty minutes because of the state he is in, he shudders. It would be a gruelling work out, even for someone as energetic as he is.

With maximum effort, Woojin pulls out his phone from his pocket, the other arm holding onto Daniel to make sure he doesn't fall on his ass and bring Woojin down with him. Daniel opens an eye after the slight jostling.

"Whatchu doin'?"

"I'm calling a taxi for us, hyung. You can't even stand properly and I'm not about to put myself through carrying you all the way home,"

"M'kay," Daniel slurs, obediently agrees.

And so they both stand there, or more like Woojin stands there while Daniel is practically hanging off him, willing for the taxi to come sooner.

Don't get him wrong, he's not weak, but carrying a 6-foot-tall adult for quite some time could be too much for him too. And not mention Daniel is definitely not lacking when it comes to muscles which probably contributed to half of his overall weight. Frankly speaking, Daniel is really heavy. So Woojin tells him that.

"Hyung, you're really heavy."

Silence.

Woojin turns his head to peek at Daniel who has been silent since he called for a taxi. Daniel's eyes are closed, his breathing is even- he looks peaceful and comfortable resting his head on Woojin's shoulder. How he managed to sleep upright Woojin doesn't know, but he's surely amazed (and a little fond).

Except Daniel stirs, slowly and silently moving his arms that were previously hanging limply at his sides to Woojin's waist, without bothering to raise his head. Burdens lift of off Woojin when he finally stands on his own, feet shuffling together to support his own weight this time. He stops there and not once that he moves his head away from its spot against Woojin that it had felt like it might have been glued to his shoulder without him knowing.

Napping is probably the only thing he wants to do now because even with all the stirring, his eyes remains closed. Unconsciously, a fond smile stretches Woojin's face. Even when he's aware of the pulling on his lips later, he lets it be. He feels stupidly fond for his hyung who acts very not-hyung like, even his very sober thoughts can't deny that.

So Woojin lets him nap, trying his damn best to stay still, studying every inch and every slope of Daniel's face while he has the chance; from the soft cheeks smushed against Woojin's shoulder to the single lovely mole under his right eye.

_ An attractive face. A very handsome face _ . His brain concludes and Woojin whole-heartedly agree.

 

 

4.

 

Stars can't be seen from where Woojin is. It's almost midnight but the city is still bustling with people and cars, lights from different buildings never going dim anytime soon.

It's a stark contrast with what Woojin was used to back in Busan; stars are visible from wherever he looked up from, especially when he hung out at the beach and the town usually quietens once it is midnight.

Woojin misses Busan. He misses his home, his parents and his baby sister, his childhood friends, the beach situated five minutes away from his home, and the tranquillity of his life when he lived there.

Despite that Woojin doesn't hate Seoul – he actually loves it because there are a lot more opportunities he can get here than when he was in his hometown and his close friends are all here, attending the same college as he is, and he gets to do whatever he wants without his parents being there to reprimand him about bad life choices. He's really satisfied with the life he's living now – though it gets hard sometimes. It would be okay because his friends are more than ready to lend him a helping hand whenever he crashes. And Daniel is here too, so he doesn't have anything to worry about.

But occasionally, he can't help but miss the serenity of his life before he started college in the city when he doesn't have to freak out about submissions deadline or exams or whether he would have enough money to buy groceries for his shared apartment. The fresh air, especially. He can literally smell the polluted air here in the city and it doesn't really feel great.

Woojin heaves out a big sigh, and stares at the dark night sky - void of any stars he was hoping to see. He doesn't know how long he has been standing there on the balcony silently mopping to himself but it is getting quite cold. Doesn't mean he would go back in to the warmth of his heated apartment though, he's not done sulking and he's feeling pretty relaxed standing outside after being cooped up in the apartment for the whole day.

Daniel comes home then. The sound of the front door opening and the fridge right after giving it away. Woojin pays him no mind and continues his train of thoughts which are often heading towards his hometown. He wonders what his family are doing at this hour. His parents might be asleep already, but his sister could still be awake being the rebelling teenager she is. Daniel calls out to him not a moment later, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm outside, hyung!" He replies, never moving from his spot.

His roommate appears through the sliding doors, holding a cold beer in his hand. Once Daniel steps outside he shivers and the proceed to give Woojin a disapproving glance.

"It's cold and you're only wearing that flimsy t-shirt of yours," he shakes his head in mock disappointment.

Daniel is still in the clothes he had been wearing outside – a thick white hoodie paired with a black jacket and ripped jeans – not bothering to change yet. He looks good as usual. He stands right beside Woojin, resting his elbows on the railing while opening the beer can. He offers a sip but Woojin declines, softly shaking his head.

They don't say a word after that. Woojin has a suspicion it's because Daniel knows he is in one of those  _ moods _ so he is just there to silently accompany him. A small smile forms on his lips at the thought. Trust Daniel to be the stupidly caring and sweet roommate he is.

Since these kinds of moments had happened in the past since they started living together, Woojin's sure Daniel is currently thinking of ways to cheer him up like he usually did before when he got in this mood. He doesn't say it out loud but Woojin is eternally grateful for having Daniel as his roommate. He couldn't have anyone better.

"Ahhhh, it's cold..."

Woojin should probably get used to this by now but when Daniel starts to circle his arms around his waist in an effort to comfort him, Woojin's heart betrays him again and dares skip a beat.

Giving the best hugs is really Daniel's speciality, Woojin thinks. Despite himself, Woojin begins to relax and melts in Daniel's hold, welcoming the warmth from the proximity because it is quite cold after all.

Hooking his chin on Woojin's shoulder, Daniel repositions himself behind Woojin and tightens his hug.

_ (Woojin silently wonders what they look like from a stranger's eyes. Would roommates normally be this close and touchy with each other?) _

"What's wrong?" Daniel finally asks, tilting his head a bit to look at Woojin's face and this way Woojin can feel the warm breaths Daniel exhales hitting his ear in a calm, steady but strangely intimate manner that it has Woojin trying to supress the shivers threatening to rack his body.

The tone of the question is surprisingly nonchalant and knowing Daniel, he's probably really curious about what got Woojin into this sad mopey mood but Woojin is sure the older is acting calm and reserved because Woojin sometimes wouldn't talk at all when being pressured into it.

It takes a few seconds for Woojin to construct the sentences he's about to say carefully in his head. Daniel must have noticed Woojin's thinking face because he patiently waits, moving his head forward again to look at the view of Seoul in front of them, and Woojin feels relieved (and also mildly disappointed) once Daniel stops breathing into his ear.

"Nothing is wrong. I just miss home." Woojin decides to say, slowly resting his hands over of Daniel's where they are positioned on his tummy in reassurance.

Daniel hums and Woojin can slightly feel the vibrations against his back.

"I miss home too, sometimes," Daniel starts, pausing halfway to give Woojin a small squeeze like he's preparing Woojin for what he's about to say next. "If you want to, we can go to Busan together during the weekend. A short visit would be nice, since Mom has been whining about how he misses seeing his only son's face. I'm sure it would be a pleasant surprise for your family too," Daniel's voice turns uncharacteristically timid towards the end of his proposition – almost like he's scared that Woojin will say no to the offer.

Before Woojin could scream a  _ hell yeah _ and maybe destroy the serene atmosphere surrounding them, Daniel continues to speak softly. "...and uh, if you don't mind, Mom wants to meet you too, because I've been talking a lot about you so, yeah," He ends his sentence with an awkward laugh, like he just didn't drop a bomb on Woojin just now.

It's safe to say that Woojin freezes in Daniel's hold, and it's not because of the cold.

Meeting Daniel's... mother? Daniel talks about him so much that his mother wants to see Woojin herself? Doesn't that sound like something a couple – no,  _ nope, _ he should stop overthinking immediately before his thoughts wanders into the  _ dangerous territory _ and act normal. It's normal when your roommate talks so much about you that his parent wants to see you… right? Totally normal, nothing unusual, so Woojin should act like it.

"I would love – I mean, sure, yeah… okay," Nailed it. Smooth. Not suspicious or awkward at all.

Regardless of his thoughts, Woojin makes an unintelligible embarrassed sound from the back of his throat, burying his face in his palms to hide the rapidly reddening face from view, specifically Daniel's view.

The body pressed against Woojin's back begins to shake as Daniel erupts into a cheerful laughter, eyes disappearing into a crescent from how hard he is grinning. Woojin can't help but notice how Daniel's previously tensed muscles around his waist suddenly loosen, almost like he's relieved that Woojin accepts the offer.

 

 

5.

 

Finals week leaves them to be on edge. Daniel says it is the season of multiple mental breakdowns and Woojin couldn't agree more. He has it bad, running on minimal amount of sleep and too much caffeine that makes him feel more jittery than he already is. It's not healthy but nothing unusual, he'd go through this.

But Daniel has it rougher, being in his final year of college. He looks the worse for wear. If Woojin is running on minimal amount of sleep, then Daniel runs on no sleep at all. Woojin can't remember the last time he saw Daniel sleeps, eat, or shower, it's a miracle that the older is still alive and breathing working on his papers.

A loud growl of hunger from his own tummy distracts Woojin from continuing his work, realizing that it has been at least twelve hours since he had food. Now that he noticed it, it feels like his stomach is almost collapsing on itself from hunger. A short meal break would be great, being reminded that he also has to make sure Daniel eats something before he could pass out or anything equally as bad.

One glance towards the living room confirms Woojin's suspicion that Daniel hasn't moved from his spot on the carpeted floor, doing his work on the low coffee table since Woojin got home, which was exactly twelve hours ago when he went to get some breakfast outside. Daniel is in the same position and posture from an hour ago when Woojin turns to check up on him. If he looks closely, he could spot a manic glint in the elder’s eyes– a result of consuming too much coffee and jellies in one day.

"Hyung, I'm going to order some food from the Chinese restaurant down the block. What do you want?" Woojin asks as gently as possible, hoping he won't ruin Daniel's concentration while he's furiously typing on his laptop.

Daniel's brows twitch before furrowing, fingers that were moving miles an hour stopping and Woojin unconsciously holds his breath, afraid that he may had accidentally interrupted Daniel's flow of ideas or something. But thankfully, Daniel replies with an "Anything's fine," before resuming the aggressive typing without even sparing him a glance, eyes glued to the bright screen of his laptop.

Sighing, Woojin nods in understanding even though Daniel couldn't see it, moving from his seat at the kitchen counter to grab his phone.

"Hyung, come eat. The food is getting cold." Woojin says for the third time in thirty minutes and Daniel responded with a "Later." for the third time as well.

Woojin sighs and stares dejectedly at the uneaten bowl of jjajangmyeon in front of him, worried and exasperated.

Work is important and Daniel can't afford a bad grade if he wants to graduate, Woojin understands that much but at this rate if Daniel keeps this – ignoring the basic human physiological needs – up, he's not going to graduate from college and receive his degree at all because he would be dead before he can even think to submit the papers he's working on.

If Daniel doesn't want to come to the kitchen to eat then the food will come to him, Woojin decides.

Picking up the bowl with a hand, Woojin strides purposefully towards the living room, determined to get the food inside Daniel's belly. He towers over Daniel (the only time he's able to because the other is sitting) in what he hopes is a reprimanding manner and holds out the bowl.

"Kang Daniel-" Daniel heaves a heavy sigh and glances up at him with furrowed brows. "...hyung, you need to eat." A fucking chicken is what he is. Though Daniel can't even hurt a fly – literally speaking, because he's afraid of bugs – he is proven to be quite scary when he's very stressed and haven't had a good sleep for days.

"I will later, Woojin. I just need to finish this first okay?" He waves Woojin off with a grim expression.

Exhaling the breath he doesn't realize he was holding, Woojin places the bowl next to the pile of papers on the table and frowns when he sees Daniel is far from being done with his work. "Eat, hyung. You haven't eaten anything – besides the coffee and jellies – since last night." Woojin tries to insist, shooting Daniel a concerned look.

"When I finish this I will, okay? Please, let me continue my work now,"

Daniel runs a hand through his oily unkempt hair roughly, trying to get back to his laptop. He looks so frustrated and stressed that Woojin feels a tug of protectiveness somewhere inside him. It saddens Woojin that he in fact can't do much to help Daniel to go through this hellish week besides by just being there making sure the older won't drop dead any given second.

"But Niel hyung, you're not even halfway from finishing-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Daniel lets out a pained groan at the mention of his far-from-being-done papers and slams his fist on the table. Woojin jumps at the sound, alarmed by the sudden outburst.

"I know!" Daniel snaps. "I still have a ton of shit to do so that's why, I  _ need _ to continue this!" Daniel's voice gradually gets louder, he is borderline yelling at him now and Woojin freezes, being absolutely clueless on how to react to the outburst. Daniel has never gotten mad at him for real before.

"Even after I actually finish -  _ this _ , I still have a couple of other things I gotta start on and I just - I can't afford to slack off, okay??" Daniel adds, arms flailing around him, gesturing with fervour.

Woojin stares at the other with wide eyes, backing away slightly in stunned silence. He doesn't know what to do and he feel helpless.

Daniel's buries his face in his hands, breathing heavily after exploding into a flood of emotions.

_ Daniel is just a ball of stress. _

Woojin mentally snorts at his thoughts. Even when he just got yelled at, that is all his brain supplied him to deal with the situation. But in a way, his brain is right. Woojin is sure Daniel doesn't mean to yell at him, so he's not really upset, and Woojin is the one who came to trigger the pent-up stress and emotions inside his roommate, so he's partly at fault too. Woojin decides to deal with this as maturely as he could.

Putting a soothing hand on Daniel's shoulder, Woojin speaks as gentle as he could. "Okay, I got it. But make sure to eat when you're taking a break, alright?" He doesn't get a reply and Daniel doesn't lift his face from the palms of his hands, but Woojin smiles comfortingly anyway.

And with that, he pulls his hand away and stands up, brushing off dusts from his pants. "I'm going to take a nap for a while." Woojin will let Daniel cool down first, he can do the actual comforting when Daniel is not feeling overwhelmed anymore.

Woojin disappears into his room with a soft click from his door closing. For the nth times that day, Woojin sighs and rubs his tired eyes. He needs a nap but before that, he needs to brush his teeth – the aftertaste of the dinner he just ate still lingering in his mouth.

After doing his business inside the bathroom, Woojin steps out with full intent on running towards his bed to jump on it and get the fuck to sleep only to skid on his second step when he realizes Daniel is sitting at the end of his bed, staring at his hands and wringing them together.

At the embarrassing sound of Woojin tripping over his own foot, Daniel promptly looks up from his hands. Woojin can see it in his face – he's regretting his outburst earlier.

"Oh, hi hyung, do you need anything? Wait, more importantly, have you eaten the jjajangmyeon?" Woojin opt to act unbothered, walking from his spot in front of the bathroom door towards his closet to change into something more comfortable that he can sleep in.

There are soft footsteps following after him and Woojin secretly smiles to himself. Coming up next like he expects are two arms finding their ways around his waist to lock him in place and a solid chest pressing against his back, assaulting him with warmth from the body heat. There it is, the  _ Daniel Back Hug. _

"I'm sorry for unfairly raising my voice at you just now when you were just trying to take care of my ungrateful ass. Please don't be mad."

Daniel buries his face against Woojin's nape after blurting out the apology, an attempt to hide his face away from Woojin in shame. Woojin is far from being mad. Instead he is actually a little bit relieved that he got Daniel to stop working for a while and using his body for other things than slouching for hours in front of his laptop.

He knows he should probably say something back to Daniel now, but a little teasing won't hurt, just so that Daniel won't pull shit like starving himself to do work again in the future.

"Hmm, I don't know, hyung. You never yelled at me before so I was quite shocked. I was just trying to feed you because I'm worried, you know."

"I know, I'm an idiot. It won't happen again, I promise." The hug tightens even more than what Woojin thought was possible and Daniel is nuzzling his head against Woojin's nape, making goosebumps start to raise on his skin. It is getting quite hard to breathe like this and Woojin's not sure if it's the tight hug or the soft nuzzling.

(A fleeting thought passes by Woojin's mind that maybe Daniel goes to gym and exercises just so he could give the tightest bear hug ever.)

"Are you sure? Will you promise me to take care of yourself better?"

"I promise." He feels Daniel's series of nods.

"Well then, I forgive you." Woojin taps twice on the hands plastered on his waist.

"..."

"The hug is nice and all, but can you let go now? I want to change clothes," This time Woojin doesn't try hold the chuckle that is threatening to slip his mouth. Immediately, the arms fall and Daniel steps back. Woojin tries not to think about how it instantly felt cold.

"O-Oh sorry," Daniel shuffles his feet awkwardly but his face betrays all the awkwardness his body portrays – a shy closed-lips smile decorates his face, the two front teeth peeking out adorably.

Woojin responds to the expression with his very own snaggletooth-ed smile.

 

 

\+ 1

 

"Are you sure that's all of your stuff? Nothing else?"

Daniel groans as he drops the heavy box at the entrance of their shared apartment.

_ Well, not anymore. _

Daniel is moving out. He graduated a month ago, got his degree and walk out of the campus without looking back once. And then somehow, with all the luck he possesses, Daniel lands himself a nice paying job of his choice three weeks after he graduated. The only downside to this? The workplace is on the other side of the city, two hours of driving distance. There's not much that he can do except to move out and find a place closer to his workplace. Turns out Daniel has a little bit of luck left in his being because Daniel finds out his cousin – Yoon Jisung – lives fifteen minutes away from his company's building and he has a spare room in his place. It's a no-brainer for Daniel to take up the offer to move in there. It's great that life is working out for Daniel.

Here comes the 'but' of the whole story. Daniel moving out means they won't be  _ roommates _ anymore. When Woojin comes home from classes he won't see Daniel lounging on the couch, munching on jellies anymore. There would be no longer an offer of sharing blankets when they sit together in the living room watching horror movies that they both hate but still watch. No more screaming over a bug that flies in through their windows. No more drinking alcohol together and getting wasted at 3AM.

Daniel won't be existing in the same place as he is anymore.

It's ridiculous; Woojin as his  _ former _ roommate and close friend is supposed to feel happy for Daniel but all he has felt for the past week is  _ sad, disappointed, sad, and sad. _ Of course Daniel is not aware of any of the negative emotions brewing inside him. Woojin has perfected the art of faking his smile and laugh long time ago, courtesy of Daniel's stupid  _ very _ unfunny jokes and Woojin's disgustingly soft heart that can't ignore him.

Disappointment also managed to squeeze its way into the ball of sadness under one purpose; Daniel looks terribly delighted and excited to move on with his life. He had expressed some hesitation and gloominess when he talked with Woojin about needing to move away for it to be possible for him to take the job but after a half-hearted consolation and urging from Woojin side, Daniel caved easily and agreed it was for the better. Yeah, it was kind of an "ouch" moment for Woojin. He didn't think it would take so little to convince Daniel to make up his mind to be separated from Woojin.

He could be overreacting. Maybe it's because Woojin is just attached to Daniel and his comforting presence and  _ not _ due to any sort of feelings that he has for Daniel. Nope. Daniel is just really great at the whole being roommate thing, that's all.

"Hmm, yeah I think I got everything." Daniel pats all the pockets he has on his outfit today and nods. "Yup, I got everything." He adds as a confirmation.

In a surprising synchronization, they both turn to look at the now half-empty apartment. Everything of Woojin's are all still at the same place where he left them in contrary of Daniel's, which are all now packed into boxes that are safely transported into Daniel's car downstairs, the last of them resting in front of Daniel's feet. Woojin can't help but notice how lonely and cold the apartment feels now. Daniel who noticed it too decides to point it out.

"It looks really empty now, though your stuffs are still here." Daniel humourlessly chuckles, eyes travelling to every nooks and corners of the apartment that is currently visible to his eyes from the entrance.

"Yeah," It's slowly sinking now, Daniel is really going to leave him.

"There's so much memories I've made here. Wow, I'm getting nostalgic." Daniel pretends to wipe a tear and laughs, patting the wall beside him like how a dog owner would pet his dog before leaving it to go to work, except Daniel is a horrible owner that's not going to comeback. Woojin can't find it in him to join in on the laugh.

Naturally, Daniel would notice this. He quietens immediately.

"Woojin, you know I'd come back to visit every now and then, right?" Daniel is grabbing him by the shoulders, manhandling Woojin so they would stand facing each other. Although it's hard, Woojin forces a smile on his face just to reassure Daniel that he's fine.

"Yeah. You better bring food every time you visit or I won't let you in."

Daniel stares. Woojin doesn't know why but his eyes are suddenly too intense it feels like he is being dissected– any slight changes in his expression will surely be caught by Daniel. So Woojin doesn't say anything and tries his best to mask his real emotions.

After what feels like three years and half, Daniel finally let go of Woojin's shoulders and sighs. "Alright. I'll bring food every time I swing by, you brat." Then he reaches up and ruffles Woojin's hair – it actually leans more towards messing his hair up purposely but – and damn if that didn't make Woojin feel all fluttery.

"Well, I have to go now. Jisung hyung is waiting in the car and I will have a lot of unpacking to do when I reach there so- ah no, you don't have to accompany me down. I already made you carry the boxes, so you deserve to rest." Woojin snaps his mouth shut and pouts dejectedly at being rejected before he can even let the words out of his mouth.

"Don't miss me so much, okay? We'll see each other again tomorrow anyways," It's quite ironic for Daniel to say that because Woojin is already missing him and he's not even out of the house yet. Woojin doesn't think he will stop missing Daniel.

Daniel lifts the boxes by his feet again, mumbling how his back is  _ so gonna kill him tomorrow morning. _

This is it. Daniel is really leaving. It has fully sunk in now. Daniel is going to walk out that door and he's going to live a new chapter of his life, he will start working and doing the thing he loves, he will grow into a responsible adult he's supposed to be in no time and he will also find a love along the way. He will do it all, all of them without Woojin being able to watch him achieve all that.

Even though Daniel promised to visit him every and then, Woojin knows it won't be enough and the promise was made to be broken. Daniel will be a busy working man, he won't have time and energy to indulge Woojin and visit him even if he wants to.

They will drift apart slowly but surely. They'll go from –  _ whatever _ they are now (roommates? close friends? Woojin doesn't even know anymore) to distant friends, the kind that you remember and thought about every now and then but occasionally makes the effort to actually meet up and catch up.

Woojin doesn't like that. He  _ hates _ it, even. Never mind the fact that it could be his panic charged brain overthinking things.

Before Woojin can come up with an excuse or anything, Daniel turns the knob and pushed the door open, revealing the familiar dingy corridor.

"Bye, Woojin. I'll see you tomorrow,"

Woojin feels utterly helpless and stunned as he watches Daniel pushes against the door harder with his hips and steps out into the corridor, words he doesn't know about that had gathered at the tip of his tongue dying a miserably.

Woojin hates that his body almost automatically reciprocate Daniel's wave. His hand feels heavy like he's being chained to a metal ball as he waves to Daniel, who has an uncertain smile that somehow still manages to exude warmth all the same.

Time slows as the door swings by itself to return back to its frame. During that moment, Woojin realizes two things albeit being a little too late.

First, Daniel is the best person he has had ever the chance to live with and Woojin is probably won't be able to find someone that can replace him. Second, Woojin is undoubtedly and significantly in love with Kang Daniel.

And then the door clicks shut.

On the other side of the door, the sound of footsteps disappears quickly as it started. Daniel is already making his way down and Woojin is still, feet glued to the ground in stunned silence as the realization hits him like truck, barrelling through the thick skull of his head.

Woojin stands, staring at the door dumbly for an unknown period.

Moving on autopilot, Woojin drags his feet towards the couch and plops down heavily.

_ He's in love with Daniel. _

It all makes sense now. A little too late, but it did. It explains all the gross fluttering feelings he gets when Daniel does something remotely affectionate towards him, the specific heart problems he thought he had that only occur when Daniel is in a proximity, Woojin being, for previously unknown reasons, so fucking upset that Daniel is moving out. Everything makes sense now and Woojin can't decide on what to feel.

Is he thrilled? Yes, since he just discovers a long overdue feeling he has for Daniel. Is he horrified? Sure, because it's  _ Daniel _ and Woojin doesn't know if the feelings are reciprocated. Is he devastated? Absolutely, because Daniel already left and he completely misses his chance to do something about his feelings.

You know what would be great and incredibly useful right now? A time rewind for second chance so Woojin can hold his shit together and do what he's supposed to instead of freezing on the spot like a fucking idiot.

Seems like mother nature heard his wish because the next second, the front door swings open and a very particular someone walks in.

"Oh, hey Woojinie, I thought you went out without your phone because I called and you were not answering."

Standing there in all his glory is Kang Daniel, looking as good as how Woojin last saw him which is, after a glance at the wall clock, thirty minutes ago. Woojin's jaw drop at the sight. Is he really getting his second chance now?

"I left my wallet and before you launch into a nag, I know I'm a forgetful idiot even after you asked me if I got everything to make sure." Daniel talks as he walks into his room – his old room – and reappearing with a dark brown leather wallet in his hand. Woojin is still baffled by the entire situation to say anything.

"I realized I don't have it with me 5 minutes after Jisung hyung started driving, LMAO." Woojin ignores how Daniel just pronounced LMAO exactly how it spelt in real life despite knowing perfectly well, it's a verbal conversation. He's not about to fall out of love this fast, that much won't faze him.

Woojin stands from the couch wordlessly and follows Daniel as he makes his way back to the entrance and suddenly, everything is how it was thirty minutes ago, the only difference being Woojin being wholly aware of his feelings for the man in front of him.

"When I said I'll visit, I didn't think it would be this soon." Daniel laughs, hands grabbing the door knob and pushes it open.

"Okay, now. Bye for real."

Woojin has never moved so fast in his entire life. With a speed he doesn't know he possess, Woojin closes the distance between them and crashed against Daniel's back, throwing his arms around his middle and dugs his heels into the ground to prevent the older from leaving.

Daniel yelps in surprise, holding the door with both hands to stabilize them both.

"Woojin what-"

"I'minlovewithyouhyungandIhavebeenforalongtimeitjusttakesmdtoolongtorealize." Woojin blurts in one breath, unconsciously squeezing Daniel in the process.

"You - what?"

Woojin takes a deep breath and leans back a little to make sure his voice comes out clear. Now or never.

"I said, I'm  _ in love _ with you and I have been for a long time and I was an idiot because it takes me too long to realize."

Done. There, the truth is out. It all depends on Daniel now. Woojin buries his head against Daniel's shoulder blades in anticipation with a dash of anxiety.

Silence. Woojin can hear his own heart beating loudly inside his ribcage.

Is it too sudden? Is he being too straightforward? Should he let go now and let Daniel think about it? Various questions pop into his mind faster than he can dwell on it and Woojin is starting to feel very nervous for the inevitable rejection from Daniel.

Before his mind can come up with more ideas on backpedalling his confession, Daniel hums in an indecipherable way. His hands which were holding the door to balance himself from the impact coming from the back move to grip Woojin's own from where they lock Daniel in place. Woojin doesn't know what's happening or what Daniel is thinking. But gratefully, Daniel decides to speak up then.

"Do you know this is your first time giving me a back hug?" Is what Daniel points out first. When Woojin loosen his hands to pull off from the hug to look at him properly, Daniel just grabs Woojin's arms back and wrap it around his middle again, securing it from moving off again.

"I didn't say I don't like it. Don't move. J-Just stay like this."

"Hyung-"

"No, let me talk. I - I just need some time to sort out my thoughts first because all of this is really- it's so sudden."

All the stammering and shakiness in his voice is the only thing that gives away Daniel current trepidation, it makes Woojin wants to look at Daniel's face to see what sort of expression he's sporting. Not that he could act on it though, with the way Daniel is holding on to him so firmly.

"I really  _ really _ wasn't expecting that, that c-confession from you because I never thought you would be interested in me or even  _ love-love _ me like that. And to be honest I'm glad you did because compared to you, I'm a huge coward who lets all the chances to do something about us slip away just like that. I know this sounds like an excuse, but I didn't do anything because I thought you looked at me just as a really close hyung and that's all. And I… I was -  _ am _ actually really fucking upset I have to move out and be separated from you but you seemed fine and even encouraged me to move in with Jisung hyung, so I only assumed that my absolutely-not-platonic love for you is agonizingly one-sided. But now that you just said with your whole chest you're in love with me, I don't know what to do except say I'm also painfully in love with you, Woojinie."

Woojin suddenly forgot how to breathe. Breathing doesn't seem as important as Daniel's fucking speech, which is still ringing in his ears, especially the last bit. Daniel is in love with him too. They both are in love with each other. The feelings are reciprocated.

Without so much of a warning, Daniel sharply turns on his heels and meets Woojin's eyes head on. Surprisingly, Daniel's face looks calm and collected, the smile on his face screams fond and tender. The expression is not fooling Woojin though, because Woojin can see the vibrant red ears and the similarly trembling breath and hands– which are now holding onto his cheeks, Woojin belatedly realizes.

"Can I kiss you?" Daniel asks, voice barely louder than a whisper. Woojin gulps loudly.

Daniel doesn't need an answer because the next thing he knows, Woojin loops his arms around Daniel's neck and pulls at the same time as he tiptoes, planting his lips firmly against Daniel's in the most mind-blowing kiss ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on twt @dancegodwoojin


End file.
